Grand Royal Advisory of the Islands
Background The Grand Royal Advisory of the Islands has been the steady royal advisory to the Kings & Queens of the United Islands of Lepsawn for over the last 200 years. It is generally considered these 4 Grand Royal Advisers have given the advice & guidance that has prevented their nation from going to war in some 100 years. Once selected to become a Grand Royal Adviser, the position is for life. One must be a born citizen of the United Islands of Lepsawn to even be considered for such a post. The Grand Royal Adviser of the Islands---simply not just titled Grand Royal Adviser----is the most senior & "Head of Advisory" of the Grand Royal Advisory of the Islands. All Grand Royal Advisers must wear white robes, although they are free to decorate and fashion them as they please. Training As is with all Grand Royal Advisers, they are selected from 5 years-old for such a role and groomed, educated, & trained their whole life for such a role that they hold now. Through the course of their education, they begin at the bottom and work their way up the Adviser ranks. Only a very few ever reach the title of Grand Royal Adviser. For those who complete the 24 years of training it takes to become a Royal Adviser, those who either have scored lower then their peers, there is a wait list for the next Royal Adviser position to be opened, or for those who seek private or civic practice, there are several other options available. There are only 4 such training spots provided every 24 years for the position of the future Grand Royal Advisers (meaning only 4 people are trained as future Royal Advisers every 24 years). Some families are so desperate for the social prestige that comes with a family member becoming an Adviser that they have worked with doctors & scientists to ensure their children are only the very best stock to be selected. By the time their training is complete at 29 years of age, they have completed (in galactic terms): * Doctorate Degree in International (Intergalactic) Relations * Doctorate Degree in Political Science * Masters Degree in Military History * Bachelor's Degree in Military History * Bachelor's Degreein Political Science * Bachelor's Degree in Law * Associate's Degree in Public Administration For Civic Adviser and Royal Adviser roles, a separate Doctor of Law must be obtained during one's own personal time before any application is accepted for such a role. Duties & Roles Considered a profession on the United Islands of Lepsawn, Advisers hold various positions within private, civic, and royal functions. The job itself is one of high risk (considering the ability to get sued for "bad advice" if found guilty in the court of law), but even higher reward if one can make it to Grand Royal Adviser. These various positions include: Public Adviser Considered a private practice, Public Advisers are considered self-profiting and some have found their way into jail for fraud and giving out intentionally wrong advise to profit from it. Considered a risky business (because of lawsuit), Public Advisers give private advice for personal, business, and / or social life & interactions. While risky, becoming a Public Adviser is often times the only stepping stone one has coming out of training to become a Grand Royal Adviser in the future. In recent years, Public Advisers have teamed up with Lawyers to provide "comprehensive" Private & Legal Advise. Many Public Advisers, already highly educated, simply enroll themselves into Law School to finish their Doctor of Law to become lawyers and hence provide the same comprehensive service that a team approach would provide. Civic Adviser Considered a civic administrative practice, Civic Advisers are considered government employees and as such, are paid to give advise & council on issues that would affect the government, their cities, and the general public. It is a requirement for Civic Advisers to attain a Doctor of Law & act as Legal Council as well. A single Civic Adviser is usually assigned to the city's top administration. Royal Adviser Considered the cream-of-the-crop, there are only 4 Royal Advisers. To be selected to such a seat of honor requires approval from all currently sitting Royal Advisers & the King & Queen. The approval process is grueling and an applicant can be expected to be drilled on almost every aspect of their training and experience over a 2 week period, 7 days a week, 10 hours a day. Only 3 applicants are selected to be able to proceed to the testing stage of Royal Adviser at any given time (the others being thinned out by life experience & written tests through the application process). Conflicts of Interest There is a high level of distrust, anger, and jealously between Civic Advisers & Lawyers; Lawyers feel that Civic Advisers have taken jobs from them, especially high-paying ones in the Civic roles. As such, there is no shortage of drama, cloak-and-dagger, and real danger of being killed as either a Civic Adviser or a Lawyer by a paid hit-man. In recent years, both Lawyers & Judges of the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government have challenged the legality of the Grand Royal Adviser of the Islands who has the ear of Queen Natasha the Bold; in legal terms, the Lawyers & Judges argue that the Grand Royal Adviser is a legal authority for the United Islands of Lepsawn, but not one that is recognized by the Lepsawn Central Administration for the Planetary President. The United Islands of Lepsawn have fired back, saying that since Queen Natasha is BOTH Queen of the United Islands of Lepsawn AND Planetary President of the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government, that she is entitled to the rights & privileges of having a Grand Royal Adviser as part of her duel function. Current Grand Royal Advisory of the Islands Head of Advisory --- Richard the White The most-senior member of the Grand Royal Advisory of the Islands, Richard the White has been in this position for over 20 years, with 5 years prior experience on the Advisory as a Advisory Member (25 years total). His primary advisory is for school education, literacy, & relationships with foreign governments & local politics. Senior Member of Advisory --- Elizabeth of Gold The second-most-senior member of the Grand Royal Advisory of the Islands. She has been in her position for little over 15 years. She is known for her wisdom regarding issues of social, cultural, & economical issues. She is also known for her wisdom regarding finances and, in particular, the gold, silver, diamonds, & gems that the Islands have to their ownership. Advisory Member --- Philip the Red A Council Member, he has been with the Grand Royal Advisory of the Islands for 10 years. He is known for his wisdom on the art of war and his tenancy to solve government to government and other government problems with covert black operation military force measures. He is also advisory over law enforcement and health & safety issues. Advisory Member --- April of the Woods The second youngest Advisory Member to ever sit on the Advisory---only second to Richard the White who held his post at 29 years of age---April is only 32 years old and has held her post since she was 30. Her election to such a special position at such a young age (considering the other applicants and Council Members' ages) is up to much speculation. Despite her age, she has proven a capable leader & adviser, being the adviser of all environmental issues. Category:Lepsawn